


Out 'neath the arms of Cassiopeia, where the sword of Orion sweeps

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, is sci-fi au a thing?, nano based universe, nano zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: The creation of the nano not only caused the blackout, but also infected the population.
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Out 'neath the arms of Cassiopeia, where the sword of Orion sweeps

At her outpost station on Parris Island, Charlie Matheson took in the view with satisfaction. Since she was five years old, life had been a constant struggle. A struggle of running, hiding, killing and trying to survive the Nano.

It wasn’t until they landed here, on this military compound in South Carolina that she had finally felt safe. It helped that it was also the home of her uncle and his best friend. 

They had taken this military base and made it self-sufficient in the fifteen years since the outbreak. They were a harbor of calm in the middle of madness.

By the time Charlie, her brother, Maggie and Aaron had straggled onto the base looking for asylum, there was no longer a need to go outside their gates and that was fine by her. She had gone from wanting to explore the world to not caring if she stepped another foot in it. Everything she needed was right here in a twenty mile radius. 

Greeting her replacement, Charlie swung around to the ladder and scrambled her way down. Making her way to the hospital, she greeted those people she passed along the way before finding the person she was searching for. “Morning, Maggie,” she cheerfully sang, swinging an arm around the older woman’s shoulders.

“Someone’s in an awfully good mood,” Maggie replied with a smile, eyeing the girl thoughtfully. “It wouldn’t have anything to do with the festival tonight, would it?”

“Maybe,” Charlie replied. “However, I promised Miles I’d stop by and see if you needed any help before I got some shut eye.”

Maggie looked at her skeptically. “Shut eye? Is that what they’re calling it these days?”

“That’s what Miles calls it,” Charlie winked as Maggie’s fair skin turned pink under her scrutiny. With a chuckle, Charlie bussed her cheek. “Love you,” she grinned, walking backwards down the hall before spinning on her heel and disappearing around the corner. 

The buildings on the base had been converted to what they needed them to be over the years, so, there were several chow halls scattered throughout the large island to accommodate all of the residents. Charlie headed to the one nearest her home in the commanding officers’ housing. 

Entering the dining room, she grabbed a tray and went through the serving line, smiling and making chit chat with the workers before collecting her silverware and making her way over to the Commanding General’s table. 

“Good morning,” she said to the table at large, ducking her head to press a kiss on her uncle’s cheek, before slipping into the spot he and Bass made for her. “Morning,” she murmured to Bass reaching out to squeeze his thigh.

“Missed you last night,” he whispered in her ear as he reached for his glass of milk.

“Yeah?” she asked, her eyes glittered as she looked up at him. 

“Mhmm,” he hummed, turning back to his plate when he realized Miles was glaring at them. 

“What did I tell the two of you,” her uncle griped as he shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

“I stopped by and saw Maggie, like you asked me to,” Charlie replied sweetly, turning to her Uncle.

“Good. Did she need anything?”

“Nope. We just spent a few minutes talking about her dress for tonight. Have you seen it yet? I’d venture she plans on getting lucky wearing a dress like that,” she commented, propping her elbow on the table so she could rest her chin in her hand as she looked up him innocently.

She ignored the choking noises coming from behind her as Miles gave her a glare that would send anyone else running. 

“Smartass,” he finally grumbled, turning back to his breakfast pointedly ignoring her, causing all the men at the table to bite back their grins. 

“Do you need me to run any errands on my way home,” she asked Bass. 

“Stop by the laundry and pick up my dress uniform?” He inquired, looking down at her. 

“I can do that,” she readily agreed. 

“Grab Mr. Crabby Pants uniform as well while you’re there.”

Charlie snorted, clinking her glass against his as Miles tossed his silverware down on his tray and stood. 

“We need to go,” he directed pointedly at Bass, while the rest of the table groaned and hurriedly finished eating to trail behind him as he stalked away from the table. 

Reaching out to stroke Bass’ cheek, Charlie smiled. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” he replied, leaning over to kiss her even as he heard Miles bellow his name. “See you later,” he snorted, leaning down to give her one last peck before picking up his tray and depositing it with the other dirty ones. Charlie watched as he caught up to her uncle and they walked out together.

* * *

When Charlie and the rest of her family had arrived two years ago, she and Sebastian Monroe had hated each other at first sight. Oh, they had found each other attractive enough, but both had been jealous of the other and the sway they held over one man in particular. 

Miles.

When Bass had sarcastically asked her to be his date to the Fall Festival that year, Charlie had snidely agreed and they’d managed to find the one thing that they did agree on. 

Sex. 

They’d been sleeping together ever since.

* * *

Stopping by the laundry, she picked up both Miles and Bass’ uniforms, dropping Miles’ off in his rooms, before heading to her own. 

Hanging Bass’ uniform up in the closet, Charlie stripped down to her tank top and underwear before crawling into their bed. Hugging Bass’ pillow to her, she wrapped herself up in his scent and drifted off to sleep. 

The next thing she knew Bass coming through the door. “What time is it?” she asked, rubbing her eyes. 

“It’s still early,” he said softly, setting down a tray of food on their table. “I brought you a snack to hold you over.” 

“Thank you,” she replied, smothering a yawn as she watched him undress and climb in bed with her. 

“Come’er you,” he whispered, pulling her warm, sleepy body to him. 

“Yes sir,” Charlie replied huskily, pressing her lips to his own.

* * *

When the clock on the bookcase struck six, they left the comfort of their bed to dress before making their way downstairs to the parade grounds where the Fall Festival took place every year. There would be food, dancing, games and even the crowing of a “Pumpkin Queen.” 

Cheesy, Bass had admitted, but the people enjoyed a good celebration. A chance to just stop and appreciate the life they had made for themselves. A life that others hadn’t been so lucky to have.

They greeted their neighbors and friends as they made themselves a plate and took a seat at a table next to Maggie and Miles as the band played off to the side. Aaron was still in his workshop and Charlie sighed at his absence. He’d never forgiven himself for his part in the birth of the Nano and had spent every free moment since then working on a fix. Maggie got her attention by pointing out where Danny is dancing with his newest “conquest” and they both laugh. 

Miles was called away after dinner, so as Maggie wandered off towards the games, Bass took Charlie’s hand and led her out to dance.

They had swayed and swirled their way through a few songs when several flares appear over head and a murmur rippled throughout the crowd as parents begin to hunt down their children.

Grabbing Charlie’s hand, Bass pulled her through the uneasy crowd as they headed in the direction Miles had disappeared in. It’s just a few minutes later, when the sounds of unease turn into frightened screams and people start to run. 

“It’s the Nano,” Miles breathed heavily, coming to a stop beside them. “We need to get everyone on the boats now,” he said hurriedly, pressing a little girl into Bass’s arms and turning her older brother over to Charlie. 

“What about Maggie and Danny? And someone needs to get Aaron!” Charlie cried out, looking around wildly for her family. 

“I’ll do what I can,” Miles assures her, grasping her shoulders, “now, run! Run!” he yells at them as the green glow in the sky encroaches closer.

* * *

They flee towards the docks, along with hundreds of others, passing the children off to other people as they help get the first boat filled, and the mooring ropes pulled as soon as it's at capacity. 

The first is already puttering out of the harbor by the time the second boat is loaded and pushed away from its perch. Charlie and Bass are helping to load the last boat, as the green glow creeps ever closer and they finally see Miles and Maggie trailing behind the rest of their living residents, urging everyone to hurry. Bass has men standing by, waiting to untie the boat and push off as soon as Miles and Maggie rush up the gangplank, pulling it with them. 

“Where’s Danny and Aaron?” Charlie demands, grabbing for Maggie. 

“Aaron wouldn’t come. Said he thought he had an idea of how to stop them,” Miles answered for her. 

“And Danny?”

“Charlie, I am so sorry,” Maggie says, reaching for her even as she looks back towards the docks.

There, on the docks, the green glow of the sky casts off his blonde hair and the eyes that now belong to a machine and not her brother. 

Her hand covers her mouth as she and Maggie cling to each other. 

* * *

Once they’ve made open water, they pass out water and blankets, making everyone as comfortable as possible while Maggie tends to a few minor wounds. 

Pulling Charlie aside, Bass holds out his hand to expose the ring he had made for her. He wants to tell her how it feels when she stirs in the middle of the night, pressing back against him, reassuring herself that he’s still there before falling back to sleep. He wants to tell her how much he appreciates the way she keeps him organized, and how he admires her patience when she’s teaching the children; but none of these conversations feel like they should happen as their home burns in the distance. Mostly, he just wants to wake up beside her every day until he dies. So, what he does say is,  “I don’t know what the future holds, but I don’t want to die without being able to say that you were mine.” 

Brushing away her tears, Charlie nods, pulling him to her as their mouths crash against each other. An hour later, as torches light the deck and guide them on their way, Miles marries his niece and best friend, pronouncing them man and wife. 

Dawn finds them leaning against the bow, looking towards their future. Charlie has family in Texas so maybe they’ll head there. They’ve heard the Nano haven't reached that far yet. Maybe they never will if Aaron’s plan succeeded. It doesn’t matter though, as long as they’re together, and as the sun rises in the east, Bass kisses his bride. 


End file.
